冬 DESDE EL CIELO 冬
by INVIERNO
Summary: REI ES UN ÁNGEL ENCARGADO DE CUIDAR A LOS NIÑOS, PERO ESTA VEZ A TENIDO MAS PROBLEMAS DE LOS ACOSTUMBRADOS. UNO DE SUS PROTEGIDOS: KAI, SE ENCUENTRA EN DIFICULTADES, PERO A REI NO LE ES PERMITIDO BAJAR A LA TIERRA PARA AYUDARLO ¿QUÉ HARÁ? KAIXREI
1. Chapter 1

OK, comienzo esta nueva historia, aunque realmente no es tan nueva..ya tiene su tiempito. Solo que no la había publicado en este sitio.

Bien para empezar, esto esta dedicado a la niñas que tanto me aguantaron diariamente en el msn, se podría decir que es mi despedida ( ya no tendré Internet) así que muchísimas gracias, a mis queridísimas hermanitas: nunktrindas, blacki( bueno tiene un sin fin de sobrenombres)

A y claro que no se me olvida, mi resiente sobrinita, mi linda (igual que su mami) clarita, que por motivo de sus cumpleaños, ahora tienen este fic aquí. De hecho su regalo será el capitulo donde me quede en la otra pagina… bueno pues será toda la continuación.

También quiero agradecerle a mi compañerita de trabajo(aunque realmente no sea así) diario, Jennifer ( no se tu seudónimo cheri ) que me acompaño casi dos meses enteros y me ayudo en las cosas que no entendía

Bueno ya no me alargo mas que si no voy a llorar.

Ya saben que los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen

Que mas??

Esto es yaoi, relación chico-chico (y que chicos!!)

Ahora si vamos al fic

-

-

-

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 1**_**: Asignación**_

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

Lo que me grada de mi trabajo es que puedo conocer a muchas personas, se sorprenderían de cuantos niños conozco es simplemente impresionante la cantidad, lo que mas me agrada es que a pesar de todo los pequeñitos siempre siguen siendo mis amigos a pesar de…bueno de lo que mi trabajo implica y de lo que significo para ellos la primera vez que los veo…

Pero es mejor no traer al tema cosas tristes, bien les decía yo, que me grada mi trabajo, no se por que mis compañeros no lo aprecian como lo hago yo, es mas muchos de ellos sino es que la mayoría quisieran apelar contra la orden que el jefe nos dio, pero no existe nadie todavía con tal osadía. Un ejemplo claro son los nuevos reclutas que acaban de ingresar, pero no les tomo atención solo me dedico a cumplir con mi trabajo y nada mas….Ah! es cierto jamás les dije a que me dedico verdad?, lo siento es que casi no suelo contar esto, mejor dicho jamás lo había contado pero aquí va espero no se aburran con mi historia.

Soy un ángel...Si sé que suena extraño pero créanme soy un ángel, habito en el cielo y mi trabajo consiste en vigilar a los pequeños humanos, soy algo así como un protector para los pequeños que se me asignan, también funjo en ocasiones como guía para las almas de estos pequeños que por accidentes o enfermedades terminan aquí…y eh hay el problema de porque nadie quiere este trabajo. Todos dicen que es cruel traer un alma humana a ese sitio y mas aun si no tubo tiempo siquiera de poder vivir adecuadamente….es simplemente desgarrador cuando tienes que bajar a recoger a tu protegido y traerlo contigo.

Los humanos siempre lloran en esa situación. Aunque si me lo preguntan no se porque, una vez que están aquí son muy felices, nuestro jefe se encarga de darles lo mejor pero aun así de vez en cuando e podido ver a varios humanos tristes y aunque duden de mis palabras he visto a sus almas llorar. Es por eso que no me gusta acercarme al paraíso prefiero quedarme sentado en una esponjosa nube mientras observo la tierra y a mis protegidos… ¡es cierto lo olvidaba! Me llamo Rei soy como una especie de arcángel que espera en un futuro ser ascendido a serafín…

…¿en que estaba?... A sí, pues en mis protegidos. No saben lo dulce que son los pequeñitos humanos, tan tiernos y delicados, desde los principios de los tiempos e cuidado de varios pequeños mortales, me ase feliz el verlos, sobre todo cuando son felices y sonríen, los que vienen aquí me han demostrado ser muy afectuosos y calidos con todos…me pregunto que harán sus padres cuando ya no los tienen…no lo puedo imaginar…algún día disipare esa duda. Porque saben estoy reuniendo valor para hacerle una petición a kami, le pediré que me deje bajar por unos instantes a al tierra y no con una misión sino simplemente por gusto.

Me gustaría pasar entre los humanos y ver con mis propios ojos como y porque se mueve la gente, simplemente no me explico el por que su vida a veces es horrible, lloran sufren y aun así se aferran a la vida como si fuera una especie de castigo el venir aquí, aunque la mayoría piensa que en cuanto mueren dejaran de existir…pero ese es otro tema que no pretendo tocar…les decía, pues me gustaría bajar a la tierra pero creo que por mas que se lo pida a kami no me dejara, aunque seria un problema a estas alturas, ya casi no se ve a kami ahora que los nuevos llegaron y que se nos a asignado mas trabajo…ese es el segundo problema, me asignaron a mas niños y hasta que no acabe con ellos, no tendré tiempo siquiera de revolotear un poco por el cielo …

Me siento en mi típica nube…esta vez me tocaron varios niños, me tomara unos 15 años mortales estar cuidándolos , después que pase este tiempo alguno de mis compañeros se encargaran de ellos…por fortuna para mi ese lapso es nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se me pasara el tiempo..

—Veamos esta ves…. —digo mientras reviso varios papeles que tengo sobre mis manos. Enfoco mi vista en el mundo que esta debajo de mi, bato mis alas para desemperezarme y manos a la obra

"_McKinley: 1 año _

_Giuseppe: 6 años_

_Hiwatary: 1 semana_

_Schweitzer: 15 años"_

Creo que eso son todos...eso espero esta vez me tocaron pocos aun recuerdo cuando hubo una explosión demográfica, no nos dábamos abasto recuerdo que tuve que cuidar como a 84 niños…pero esta ves son pocos no abra problema, además el chico _Schweitzer_ que me fue transferido en unos cuantos años cumplirá la mayoría de edad.

El único que me queda con algunos problemas es _Giuseppe_, es aun muy pequeño como de unos 6 años humanos, así que me enfocare en el y en los otros dos aunque por el momento son tan solo unos bebes…y sin poder evitarlo miro a cada unos en la tierra que se encuentran con sus respectivas familias, no puedo evitar sonreír cunado me fijo en una familia en particular, es la de Hiwatary que a minutos de su nacimiento ya delibera de manera afectuosa cual será su nombre..es un lindo niño…y la pareja se quiere demasiado, igual que a su pequeño…creo que será el que menos de problemas.

De repente a mis sentidos llega cierto susurro que proviene de debajo en la tierra y abriendo mis labios lo repaso con cierto agrado

—Kai— ese es el nuevo nombre de mi protegido, que lindo…

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

†••

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 2:… ¿PROBLEMAS?...**

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

**-**

**-**

Hola otra vez, se preguntaran como me a ido en mi trabajo…y aunque no lo hagan se los voy a contar, es que necesito desahogarme con alguien que no sean esos insensibles amigos míos…

Verán todo iba bien, los primeros años me dedique a cuidar a Schweitzer y pasados un par de años lo traslade con el ángel que le fue asignado para seguirlo el resto de su vida, con el no hubo problema y al contrario era un niño bien portado que solo necesitaba un poco de disciplina y cariño….después de eso fue cuando inicio todo y empezaron los problemas, seguro han de recordar a _Giuseppe_,

Pues bien con el surgió un problema y es que su familia tenia problemas económicos y por lo tanto sus padres se la pasaban todo el día trabajando y no le prestaban atención a mi pequeñito, el cual en su inocencia decidió escaparse de su casa, y hay comenzó mi suplicio. ¿Saben a caso lo difícil que es cuidar a un pequeño solo de 8 años, desde aquí arriba?, fue todo una peripecia, al final y tras un par de meses en los cuales dude de mis habilidades como guardián, logre que sus padres lo encontraran y lo regresaran a casa, además moví cielo, mar y tierra para que al pequeño se le fuera asignado un don especial. Pues bien tras varias deudas de favores a el pequeño se le fue asignado un don musical. Que sus padres ni tardos ni perezosos supieron explotar bien, sacándole unas esplendidas ganancias a dicho talento…bueno pues al final mate dos pájaros de un solo tiro por que _Giuseppe_ pudo estar todo el tiempo con sus padres…

Pero eso no fue lo importante aunque si que fue difícil…lo importante es que en todo ese tiempo descuide a los demás niños y cuando volví a verlos me quede atónito.

El pequeño McKinley había enfermado en mi ausencia y estaba muy grave, los médicos decían que era una extraña enfermedad y que moriría con el correr del tiempo, semanas, quizás días…y de nueva cuanta me aventure a pedir favores a quien fuera. Nadie me podía, ni quería ayudar por que han de saber que la regla es que en enfermedades no podemos hacer nada, pero no me rendí y pidiendo al mismísimo kami su ayuda fue que _McKinley _sano.

Unos días después de haber pasado con el secretario personal de kami el pequeño milagrosamente sano, me senté a verlo por días enteros sin moverme me agradaba verlo tan sano jugando tan feliz, que bien valió la pena rogarle tanto al secretario para que me ayudara.

…saben creo que esta vez es mucho mas pesado que cualquiera de las veces

anteriores….

Contagiado de la felicidad del pequeño _McKinley _descanse un poco de todos esos apuros en los que me había metido y batiendo mis alas me fui a dar una vuela por todo el cielo, tomándome un merecido descanso…fue después de un tiempo que una opresión en mi pecho casi hace que me caiga mientras volaba por allí.

Fue entonces que recordé algo que por largo tiempo había olvidado y a gran velocidad regrese a mi puesto y sin perder tiempo eché un vistazo a la tierra, localizando mi objetivo de inmediato. Todo mi ser se congelo al ver a mi protegido llorar lastimeramente en la alcoba de su madre, tenia escasos 7 años, el pequeño lloraba sin consuelo mientras se ceñía a uno de los vestidos de su madre… no entendía el porque de todo esto, así que investigue un poco y vi mi imperdonable error…

Siempre di por hecho que el pequeño Kai seria el mas feliz de todos tenia todo lo que los mortales querían, tenia una familia que lo amaba mucho, además era rico y tenia todo lo que el deseaba, fue por eso que asumí que no me necesitaba y he a hay el problema...no lo cuide…vi por todos los demás y a el lo olvide, jamás me había pasado eso, como pude dejarme llevar por las apariencias, el es el mas desamparado de todos.

Su madre acababa de morir y su padre…bueno su padre jamás estaba con el…¿Cómo es que cambio todo tan rápido? Apenas lo había visto jugar con su saludable madre y estar feliz al lado de su padre, me agradaba su sonrisa, cuando su madre lo cargaba el reía y su infantil rostro se iluminaba con una luz propia y perfecta… y ahora luce tan solo, tan desdichado, como pude dejar su sonrisa se opacara y se desvaneciera… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que regrese ese adorable rostro tan animado? ¡¡Cómo puedo hacerlo feliz?!

-

†•**·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·.**冬**.·• ****†**

nos vemos, en el siguiente capi...y muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron review

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**-  
**

**CAPITULO 3 : CAIDA**

**-  
**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**-**

**-  
**

Si con los demás niños puse empeño, con Kai me extralimite, con casi todas mis energías hice que un familiar suyo y al parecer el único que le quedaba, apareciera ante el.

Utilice hasta el último recurso que tenia en mi poder, hasta que después de un tiempo el venerable anciano que era su abuelo se digno a aparecer en su vida…

Lo creí un existo cuando el longevo señor apareció en casa de kai...pero después me di cuenta de mi error. Les diré por que, verán yo jamás me imagine que el anciano se llevara a Rusia a kai y a su melancólico padre, menos aun que a causa de esta represión por parte del anciano mi lindo niño se volviera tan desdichado y retraído, definitivamente estoy perdiendo mi toque

…en ves de cuidar a mi protegido lo hice aun más desventurado…

Mínimo antes de que yo interviniera el era feliz cuando su padre de vez en cuando le acariciaba su bicolor melena y le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente pero ahora ni siquiera eso tenía. Su padre que antes se había escudado en el trabajo ahora ni siquiera salía de su cuarto pasándose las eternas horas admirando el retrato de su fallecida esposa cayendo en una cada vez mas deprimente situación…

...Hasta que una mañana su abuelo le dio la trágica noticia a kai que su padre había fallecido la noche anterior…

Aunque jamás se les dieron las verdaderas circunstancias del repentino fallecimiento de su querido padre, muy en el inconciente de mi pequeño, el lo supo…

Aun recuerdo como fue el día del entierro. Fue en un hermoso cementerio del norte de aquella ciudad rusa.

La nieve caía a raudales y cubría aquel campo santo junto a las personas que asistían a aquel sepelio. Mi pequeño se encontraba de pie contiguo a la cabeza de aquella fosa junto al anciano, solo parecía ver a la persona que daba el último adiós a una de sus personas mas queridas.

La ceremonia corrió larga y tediosa como si con el aburrimiento de los vivos pudieran asegurar un mejor lugar en el cielo para el alma del difunto.

Una vez que terminaron aquella tediosa ceremonia, de vez en cuando los asistentes se acercaban a kai dándole sus condolencias y una vez hecho esto se retiraban dejando a un pequeño que se mantenía con mucho esfuerzo su rostro frió y sin expresión, totalmente alejado a lo que acontecía en ese instante, como si quisiera escapar de aquel dolor insoportable que en ese momento se cernía sobre su pequeño ser. Soportando cada mirada lastimera que se posaba en su ser, apretaba su pequeño puño dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo para que su abuelo no pudiera verlo, y mordía tal vez inconcientemente su labio inferior para evitar que sus lagrimas se liberaban de sus bellos ojos carmesí.

En ese instante ya no sabia que hacer me sentía tan mal, lo único que quería es estar a su lado para confortarlo, hacer que se desahogara. Pero un pequeño sonido me saco de mi pensamiento y me hizo mirar asía abajo fijándome en el pequeño que ahora que su abuelo se había retirado… cayó de lleno en el húmeda tierra que removida se localizaba alrededor de la recién cerrada tumba, sus rodillas llenas de lodo no se movían del aquel sitio y con sus manitas aprisionaba aquella fangosa tierra, mientras de sus hermosos ojos carmesí lagrimas se escurrían por sus tersas mejillas y un amargo y lastimero sollozo llegaba a mis oídos, proveniente de su tiernos labios…

….si tuviera un espíritu seguro lo hubiera sentido alejarse de mi ser al ver tan doliente espectáculo…

Estuve todo el tiempo sin poder hacer nada solo mirándolo, percibía como era que de sus ojos salían tantas y tan cuantiosas lágrimas.

Tras un tiempo y ya en la fría noche el pequeño se levanto de aquel sitio y con sus manos se limpio sus lágrimas, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Trastabillando por las frías calles rusas llego a su fría mansión y sin hacer ruido entro en la gélida mansión. Deslizándose sin que los sirvientes le vieran entro a su habitación dejándose caer en su cama…estuvo largo rato viendo a la nada mientras sentado en su muida cama se abrazaba a si mismo temblando de vez en vez.

Estoy seguro que esperaba que su abuelo llegara y lo abrazara pero el viejo ni siquiera lo espero después del entierro y sin ponerse a pensar en los sentimientos de su nieto se fue a la recepción del funeral quedándose toda la noche en ese sitio platicando con potenciales inversionistas para su empresa, olvidando el verdadero objetivo de esa reunión: recordar a su difunto hijo.

Mientras que en la fría mansión y dentro de un cuarto que hasta ese momentos lucia diversos juguetes que para muchos significaban la inocencia de un niño. En esos momentos esa inocencia se había perdido.

Claramente pude ver en su rostro cuando una idea atravesó la mente de mi pequeño protegido y sin pensarlo salio corriendo al cuarto de su abuelo y tomando algo de entre un inmenso closet, y tan rápido como entro así salio con dirección a su habitación.

Se interno en su cuarto tapiando la puerta con una silla, y adentrándose mas en la habitación se entremetió entre todos sus muñecos de felpa que en su tiempo habían sido comprados por sus padres…no pude ver que era lo que pretendía, solo miraba intrigado, tratando de averiguar que era lo que traía entre sus manitas, solo vi como después de unos segundos se recostaba entre sus peluches y abrazando uno en especial fuertemente contra su pecho se quedaba tranquilo…

El sentimiento tan conocido que surgía cuando tenia que ir a recoger a alguien me llegaba de repente junto con un terrible escalofrió que recorrió todo mi existencia..al instante lo comprendí…el alma de kai me llamaba para recogerla…

Salí como bólido hacia el secretario de kami y en cuanto llegue me tire sobre su escritorio pidiéndole que me ayudara con Kai, pero el solo me miro extraño y es que la verdad me sentía extraño, me invadía un sentimiento que jamás antes había sentido y claramente todos lo podían ver

— cálmate Rei, tratare de mandar ayuda—me dijo mientras con toda la calma revisaba unos papeles que eran de kai —los empleados llegan en una hora, tratare de…—

—eso es mucho— sin decir mas salí volando en dirección de mi puesto. Deje a mi superior hablando sin escucharlo, ya le pediría disculpas mas tarde…tenia que ver a kai…no iba a soportar toda una larga hora…era demasiado pequeño…

Llegue a mi puesto y sujetándome de la nube me asome todo lo posible..¡No era posible! Mi pequeño kai, mi protegido seguía tirado hay entre todos esos peluches, lucia tan indefenso sujetando su osito que hasta ase unos minutos era blanco pero ahora relucía entre las sombras con el rojo vital que salía expedido de las venas de mi pequeño

—¡¡suficiente!!— exprese antes de tomar una importante decisión…nadie iba a llegar en ese tiempo, alguien tenia que intervenir para salvarlo…

…y ese iba a ser yo…

—Yo te voy a ayudar Kai, no te volveré a dejar solo… chisa (pequeño) — mire hacia abajo y lo vi, jamás sabré si fue coincidencia o realmente me oyó solo se que sonrió

Respire profundamente y me relaje todo lo que pude, me pare quedando de puntitas sobre el filo de la blanca nube y respirando profundamente…me deje caer…

Lo primero que recuerdo es caer .Voces distantes en mi cabeza. Las ordenes que trasgredía eran claras, y aun así solo piensaba en Kai

¿Cual será su destino? ¿Estará realmente al otro lado?

Al principio no sentí nada, solo como mi corazón daba un vuelco y latía violentamente sobre mi pecho… ¿desde cuando tenia un corazón?....sentí el aire rozar mi rostro, era tan frío y cortante, miles de sensaciones se acumularon en mi ser confundiéndome, mientras que sentía como seguía cayendo…

-

-

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**-**

**ILOVE-CHAN:** mi niña! muchas gracias por el review, ya no te pude avisar cuando me quitaron el internet, pero bueno ya estoy por acá de nuevo. Esta por demás decir que ahora yo soy la que esta pagando el internet. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer este fic. YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO MUCHO!!!

Sabes algún día tenemos que hacer el árbol genealógico de esta enorme familia, ya no se ni quienes son mis familiares XD

**TIER:** em… pues en efecto seguiré actualizando, no creo tardar mucho, a menos que mi imaginación se fugue otra vez con mi creatividad. Jajaja

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, y continuamos aquí, asi que ténganme paciencia

**KOI AOI:** niña preciosa, ni como verte a la cara, lo primero que me dijiste que no hiciera (que no lo fuera a abandonar) fue lo primero que hago.

Pero no te preocupes mas, mientras el bolsillo aguante para pagar el internet por aquí estaré y prometo no dejar esta historia tirada

En efecto , cuando la escribi, dije "soy una persona tan original", pero después mi hermanita se encargo de decirme que ya había una película así… demasiado tarde, ya tenia la mayoría de la historia ya hecha.

Pero bueno, muchas gracias por darme un poquito de tu tiempo para escribirme

Nos leemos pronto

**MITSUKI-CHAN:** en serio te pareció linda? Muchísimas gracias preciosa.

En efecto escribo lo mas rápido que me dejan mis dos deditos ( aun no aprendo a escribir con todos)

Espero terminar esto pronto, a partir de ahora publicare a velocidad luz, con eso que ya tengo todos los capis hechos… digamos que aproveche el rato que no tuve internet para escribir

Muchas gracias por dejarme un review, y por su puesto que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

**LEONA DARK**: o por dios, tu ángel se llama Reiyel… haberlo dicho antes, ese nombre suena muy bien, lo hubiera utilizado como nombre angelical de nuestro neko. Ni modo.

Em, algo me dice que ya has leído la historia en otra pagina, por que digamos que nuestro hielito ruso va a estar muy, muy, muy feliz

Claro que actualizare lo mas pronto posible, esto no se queda asi y lo llevare hasta las ultimas consecuencias. XD

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. BESHOTES PARA TODAS**


	4. Chapter 4

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 4 : BUSQUEDA**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

…OK estoy de acuerdo que no pensé bien las cosas y solo actué sin esperar ordenes de mis superiores, ojala y kami no se entere…pero créanme cunado les digo que todo quedo pagado, cuando termine de caer….

Jamás había sentido dolor pero cuando caí realmente lo… ¿sentí ?…supongo que a de ser influencia de los humanos…

Bien les decía, termine cayendo para mi fortuna en una construcción y la arena que se hallaba allí, me supongo que evito que no me doliera mas, pero aun así no evito que terminara verdaderamente aturdido…

Cuando recobre el conocimiento me levante, estaba totalmente hecho un desastre, mi túnica blanca era de un gris espantoso, lo peor era mi cabello que estaba hecho un maraña y tenia granitos de arena por doquier.

Me sacudí y trate de arreglarme todo lo posible, aunque con la idea en mente de 'ayudar a Kai', no di tres pasos y de nuevo caí de bruces a la arena…por mas que intentaba caminar decentemente no lo lograba. Así que a gatas me tuve que bajar del cúmulo de arena y una vez que estuve abajo lo volví a intentar y paso de nuevo lo mismo, pero esta vez me pude sujetar de una maquinaria que estaba cerca de mi.

Extrañado y como si fuera uno de mis pequeños que aprende a caminar, comencé a dar unos pasitos…fue hay que me di cuenta de algo…

…mis alas habían desaparecido…

Debieron haber visto mi expresión al enterarme que no tenia alas, pero después me calme y analice un poco las cosas …era cierto que no tenia alas pero seguro que si las hubiera conservado los terrestres se hubieran espantado mucho…ya que la mayoría no cree en nosotros…Si pensarlo ni un segundo mas y sosteniéndome de cosas aun con pasos temblorosos salí a la calle..

Una vez afuera caí en cuanta de algo importante…¡¡¿Dónde vivía Kai?!!... en la vida había puesto atención a la dirección de mis protegidos, solo me asomaba y daba con ellos pero ahora era diferente tenia que encontrar a kai era una emergencia.....

Comencé a preguntar a cuanta gente veía pasar frente a mí, pero todas por alguna razón se alejaban de mí como si estuvieran asustadas. Bueno de seguro era porque de alguna manera sabían lo que era yo y en su forma solemne se retiraban asustadas por mi gran presencia… o tan solo era el hecho de que mi ropa de tantas caídas tenia raspones, en algunas partes estaba desgarrada y a eso sumándole que en vez de blanca era ya casi negra y que mis largos cabellos negros despeinados no ayudaban en nada…

Como fuera, no claudique ni un solo instante, tan solo con la idea de encontrar a kai me daba fuerza. Pasaron un par de días que fueron de verdad difíciles, pero que gracias a las enseñanzas de mi protegido…¿_Giu?.._¿_.Giuseppe_?... ¿Así se llamaba?...saben eso es otra cosa que me preocupa, estoy seguro que fue por el golpe de la caída o no se porque pero ya no recuerdo bien todas las cosas…

Bueno en fin, les decía …dormía de bajo de un puente (0.0Uu) en el frío invernal de Rusia, ahora que lo pienso de verdad que kami me ayudo porque nunca me dio resfriado y los tipos que también dormían allí no me hicieron nada. Recuerdo que solo me observaban, barriéndome de pies a cabeza y alguno que otro me llamaba para que fuera a reunirme con ellos, pero de ningún modo les hice caso y por fortuna ninguna vez trataron de hacerme algo que doliera.

Seguro se preguntan como sobreviví sin nada de dinero, pues de vez en cuando iban unas señoritas de largos vestidos blancos y nos daban cosas, como comida o abrigos. Los demás comentaban que en Rusia eran muy comunes los monasterios y cerca de hay había muchas abadías.

La verdad nada de ello me importaba, salía cada día a preguntar si alguien conocía a mi niño Kai, así hasta que un día fue a parar en un hermoso parque y me encontré a un buen chico...debo decir que fue el primero que no me vio como un loco y se alejo de mi…al contrario me escucho atento…por alguna razón me recordó a mis compañeros…bueno pues como les decía el chico rubio me escucho hasta que termine de describirle todos los rasgos de kai e incluso en una aventurada hazaña termine contándole acerca de mi procedencia angélico-celestial.

El chico sonrió al final de mi relato y me dijo que no conocía al niño que buscaba, omitiendo educadamente hacer comentarios acerca de mi angelical procedencia.

Asentí un poco decepcionado y levantándome de la cómoda banca de donde habíamos estado platicando, me propuse a retirarme pero el chico me detuvo

—por tu expresión es cierto ¿verdad?...yo no lo conozco, pero tal vez mi amigo Takao si lo haga, sabes aunque ambos somos extranjeros, el ya conoce muchísima gente aquí en Rusia, estoy seguro que el te puede ayudar— fue lo que me dijo y lo demás que recuerdo es que unas horas después ya estaba en casa del chico que se presento posteriormente como "Max" y muy simpáticamente me invito algo de comer, diciéndome que me podía quedar en su casa esa noche y que a la mañana siguiente iríamos a buscar a su amigo. Se que hay que tener cuidado con muchos humanos pero este en especial no me daba ningún temor.

Termine como ya les dije en casa de Max y aprovechando de su hospitalidad tome una merecida ducha y el amablemente me cedió algunas ropas: un pantalón oscuro que al parecer no era suyo ya que estaba muy grande y no parecía de su talla, además de una larga playera que me dijo pertenecía a su padre, el cual por asunto de negocios no estaba en la ciudad. Y fue así que desde que llegue por primera vez a este sitio , yo descansaba calientito con ropa limpia y aseado en un cómodo sitio que aunque fue el sofá, yo estuve muy a gusto.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy alegre ya que algo en mi me decía que después de mucha búsqueda lo encontraría. Aunque en mi mente trataba de escapar del hecho de que habían pasado varios días y tal vez mi pequeño a esas alturas ya estaría…muerto.

Max hizo una llamada y después de cepillarme un poco el cabello salimos en dirección a un hermoso restaurante, donde según Max su amigo Takao estaría esperándonos.

Al llegar mi acompañante de ojos azules se enfoco rápidamente en un joven, que sentado en una mesa del fondo nos veía con sus ojos azul tormenta, estaba claramente medio dormido por que bostezaba intensamente y se tallaba los ojos tratando de desemperezarse. Sin mas nos invito a sentarnos, sin que esto le hiciera desistir en quitarme la mirada de encima, comenzamos a comer o mas bien dicho ellos comían, yo solo miraba el plato frente a mi, no quería ni tocarlo: era pollo…como era posible que yo comiera un ser vivo ?

—no tengo derecho a comerme a un ser vivo—dije, capturando la atención de ambos chicos. No quería que me lo tomaran a mal, pero ante todo estaba el hecho de que yo jamás me atrevería a atentar contra un ser vivo

—ah!! ¿Vegetariano?—me pregunto Takao y Max sonriendo se levanto y trajo una canastilla de frutas, tomo una y me la entrego pero en cuanto vi que es lo que era casi me estrello contra la pared… era…era una manzana 'el fruto prohibido'…

—¡es el fruto prohibido!—dije con una voz casi temblorosa y Max divertido me acerco mas la manzana

—anda, una probadita Rei no te pasara nada…— pero no dijo mas solo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios mientras Takao lo retenía para evitar que siguiera molestándome

Después de este incidente, y no queriendo pasar mas tiempo al lado de 'la tentación' le dije todo lo que ya le había dicho a Max y el chico de cabellos azules reacciono como todos y comenzó a reírse, la verdad a estas alturas ya no me importaba que se rieran cuando les decía que era un ángel, lo único que tenia importancia para mi era Kai. Después de un codazo que le propino Max, el joven llamado Takao calló y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos a una distancia prudente aunque sinceramente aun los podía oír

— Maxi deberías tener mas cuidado con las personas que recoges— le reclamo Takao

—se que suena como si no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos pero por eso mismo necesitamos ayudarlo…necesitamos encontrar a alguien que lo conozca y el chico que busca seguro y lo conoce—propuso el joven rubio

—pero Max sabes lo que nos tomara el encontrar al niño, no sabemos si es de aquí, ya viste las facciones de tu 'nueva obra de caridad' debe ser asiático, y estoy mas que seguro que seguro que el niño que busca también es asiático—

—pero Takao!! Anda no seas malo…hazlo por mi ¿si?—dijo el joven rubio mientras se acercaba mas de lo común a su amigo y un poco extrañado me levante de donde había estado y salí a sentarme en la parte de afuera del restaurante, donde todavía podía percibir el comentario de los chicos

—lo que tu has de querer es quedar bien con el chico verdad—dijo Takao

—pero como se te ocurre Taka-chan—

—si seguro y me quieres cambiar por ese…si eso es lo que pasa como es mas atractivo que yo, te vas a ir y me vas a dejar—

—pero que cosas se te ocurren—dijo Max mientras una risita audible llegaba a mis oídos. Cansado de oír esa pelea que más que seguro era por mi culpa, me levante y comencé a caminar, alejándome de aquel restaurante sin que nadie se diera cuenta…

Estaba tan apenado que por mi culpa alguien había peleado, caminaba con la cabeza agachada, intentando olvidar semejante escena…simplemente no me agrada que la gente pelee…

Creo que después de todo, me equivoque…hoy no será el día que encuentre a mi niño

-

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**-**

**-**

**Esto es todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado muchisimo. **

**muchas gracias a **

***Angie C. Hiwatari  
*ilove-chan  
*Leona Dark **

**fueron muy amables en dejarme un comentario en el capitulo pasado **

**bien, me retiro por que hoy llevo muchisima prisa. Y no se olviden de dejar un comentario!!!**

**bye bye  
**


	5. Chapter 5

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 5: AL FIN**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

Caminaba con la cabeza agachada, solo podía pensar en Kai, el pobre pequeño…¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que llegue?...mi pequeño seguro había muerto ya, todo por no esperar la ayuda de los demás…

Pero por ir caminado sin rumbo, me distraje y sin querer choque contra algo o alguien…pero no caí ya que algo me rodeo y lo evito, no puede evitar ver que era contra lo que había chocado

— seguro te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo—dijo el joven que me sostenía, tenia unos intrigantes ojos y cabello del mismo color, de un hermoso lavanda…pero como sabia el lo que yo era ?, y sin querer mentir le respondí

—jeje algo—el chico me miro intrigado que le hubiera seguido su juego

—seguro que mucho…pero mira nada mas del golpe se te cayeron las alas—y con ese pretexto me abraso tallando mi espalda, sin saber que hacer trate de soltarme...pero esa teoría que el decía era buena..Sino porque más se me habían caído las alas?

—¿crees que aya sido por eso?—le pregunto. Pero una tercera voz llega a mis oídos

—quieres dejar de flirtear Bryan—al ver quien es dueño de esa peculiar voz, me topo con un chico pelirrojo de profundos y enigmáticos ojos azules, que al parecer tiene su efecto en mi captor por que de inmediato deshace su agarre dejándome libre

—pero no es cualquier flirteo, mira nada mas que angelito me acabo de encontrar— comenta el chico de cabello lavanda y es cuando me entero de su nombre…se llama Bryan...es un bonito nombre. Pero el chico pelirrojo al parecer no se toma nada bien la explicación y me ve con unos ojos fulminantes —no te preocupes aun así yo te quiero— menciona. Soltándome se dirige asía el pelirrojo y lo abraza

—deja de hacer eso, por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión con kai—

...¡¡ ¿Que acaba de decir?!!! El conoce a mi protegido…seguro es una equivocación, una simple coincidencia

—¡¡¡Kai!!! ¿Tu conoces a kai?...llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo—me acerco al par de chicos que me observan un tanto recelosos: el pelirrojo no me hace caso y se marcha en dirección a un precioso auto, pero el pelilavanda me mira.

—podría ser, depende de quien lo busque y para que lo quiera...y cuanto pague—entonces puede ser que sea cierto y el conozca a mi protegido..solo que hay un problema

— ¿pagar?, pero yo no tengo dinero—le explico. Pero el solo me ve y su rostro se deforma para dar lugar a una sonrisa burlesca

—..um…¿que podemos hacer?...—comienza a rodearme y sigue escrutándome, siento como si me estuviera quitando la ropa con la vista, pero tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que llegar a donde esta Kai — que te parece si duermes conmigo y listo...trato arreglado—me sonroje increíblemente cuando dijo aquello, pero sin poder objetar lo pensé y tome una decisión…en fin solo era dormir ¿no?

— es urgente!! — comento en voz alta y veo con decisión a Bryan —esta bien—

—¡¡¡¿De verdad?!!!!—al parecer Bryan no se esperaba esa respuesta de parte mía porque lo exalto demasiado…no creo que kami me regañe si solo duermo con este chico…¿o si?

—si… ¡pero necesito estar con kai ya!, me podrías llevar –

—esta bien como quieras kot..pero recuerda tu promesa, dormirás conmigo—

—claro que lo recordare, por la noche esta bien— no puedo creerlo por fin voy a ver a mi protegido espero que este bien.

Sin perder mi tiempo subo a un auto muy grande que llevan ellos…ya tendría tiempo después de avisar a mi amigo Max a donde había ido pero ahora lo importante era estar con Kai.

Me senté enfrente del pelirrojo que solo me miraba fríamente, durante el viaje, que les he de decir que fue algo largo, me mantuve callado solo oyendo cortos comentarios que se hacían entre ellos, al parecer en ruso.

Sin tener más que hacer que sentirme incomodo por causar tantas molestias, miro por la ventana y en corto tiempo empiezo a reconocer algunas cosas. Mi satisfacción es grande cuando logro vislumbrar una enorme reja con una gigante "H" marcada en medio de esta, el auto después de atravesar un enorme jardín se detiene enfrente de una imponente casa …todo es igual pero tan diferente, es el mismo sitio solo que vista desde aquí abajo realmente impresiona.

Un empleado que abre la puerta de lo que ahora se era una limusina me insta a que baje y así lo hago…tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo en dirección al cuarto de kai.

Camino lentamente al lado de Bryan, al entrar a la mansión me percato que en efecto por fin e llegado a donde mi pequeño vive. Bryan me indica que tome asiento en la sala pidiéndome que espere hay un rato hasta que termine la junta que ellos tienen con mi protegido Kai.

Me quedo un rato inmóvil hasta que los dos rusos salen por la puerta principal. Sencillamente ya no me pude, ni me quise contener y salí lo mas rápido que pude asía una habitación en especial.

Ya conocía la 'casa' así que no hubo mucho problema pronto estuve dentro de la habitación que deseaba y analizándola noté que las cosas habían cambiado, esa sencillamente no era la habitación de mi protegido, sus juguetes no estaban y la calida sensación que sentía cuando veía desde arriba ya no existía y era remplazada por una atmósfera lúgubre…todo era tan monótono y frío…sin duda esta no era la habitación de Kai.

Alarmado una idea me cruzo por la mente …era acaso que de verdad no había llegado a tiempo y mi pequeño protegido estaba muerto….pero eso no podía ser hacia unos minutos apenas que había escuchado a Bryan y a Yuriy que tendrían una junta con Kai…pero pensándolo bien ¿a que niño le gusta asistir a juntas aburridas? Lo mas lógico era que su abuelo lo había obligado. Pobre kai ya me lo imaginaba sentadito en la oficina de su abuelo, tal vez durmiéndose por lo aburrido que estaba…

Tomo asiento en la cama y afianzándome de una de las blandas almohadas, me quedo pensando, sintiendo mas bien dicho…desde que caí en este extraño mundo no me había tomado el tiempo de disfrutar de lo que es tener tacto….y esta almohada es tan suave y huele tan bien, es un aroma tan exquisito…. tan agradable…

De repente la puerta principal de la habitación se abre de golpe, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Las luces de la habitación continúan apagadas, pero esto no me impide ver al intruso que al parecer sin verme entra en la habitación, con total tranquilidad, se quita el saco que cubre su traje y lo deja caer por hay….eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos…

… su rostro, su cabello…¡Es el!...esos ojos rojos que ahora me miran confusos…son tan profundamente rojos como los recordaba…solo que hay un problema, el ya no es un niño como yo lo recordaba…

…pero esta vivo…esta con vida!!...

Sin afectarme mucho todo este nuevo descubrimiento me arrojo sobre el, quien aun perplejo no reacciona, con toda la felicidad que me embarga lo abrazo vigorosamente, el tal vez por inercia me responde un poco

—Que bueno que estas bien kai…me alegra verte tan grande y fuerte— le digo mientras aferro mas mi abrazo y me pego mas a el, asiendo que piérdale equilibrio y caiga al suelo junto a el

—¿te conozco?— me logra decir después de unos instantes de mutismo

—¿he? ¡SI!... digo no, bueno si pero no— con un nerviosismo logro articular palabras…y es que como decirle lo que yo soy

—¿quien eres?— tal pareciera que me adivino el pensamiento…tartamudeando comienzo a explicarle…el debe creerme…tiene que creerme

—soy tu ángel guardián— digo mientras me hundo mas en el pecho de kai, tratando con esto que su mirada no choque con la mía…sus ojos…siento como si me acusaran de algo…no se lo que es…pero no quiero verlo a los ojos

—¡¡¡¡seguridad!!!!!—un varonil grito se oye a lo largo de la habitación. Es Kai que reaccionando me ha quitado de encima de el y se a alejado

—¡no espera!— le digo tratando de evitar aquello y explicarle con calma – De verdad lo soy,… por que nadie me cree ?— Kai me mira desconfiado, mientras que de inmediato entra a la habitación donde estamos un joven que por obviedad es su personal de seguridad, con un hábil movimiento se acerca a mi y tomándome del brazo me saca prácticamente a rastras del lugar —¡no esperaaa!— grito en vano, tratando que kai le diga algo o que aquel gigantesco chico comprenda y me deje regresar...son tantas cosas que le tengo que decir a kai, vine hasta aquí y no pretendía irme sin decírselas..solo una oportunidad, unos minutos…eso era todo.

Pero aquel chico no cedía, por mas que intentaba librarme del firme agarre no lo conseguía y ya estábamos a unos pasos de la puerta principal…era ahora o nunca…Espero que kami y el chico me perdonen…tomando todas la fuerzas que tenia o que creía poseer, en un ágil y certero movimiento me di media vuelta y aun sujeto por el brazo le acerté un golpe en el estomago al joven guardia de seguridad. Aprovechando esa oportunidad de oro, escape, y lo mas velos que pude volví a subir las escaleras, entrando de nueva cuenta en la habitación de Kai…tenia algo que quería decirle, era ahora o nunca….

—¡¡estas loco!!—Reclama sin perder esa postura tan fría e indiferente que a mostrado desde que lo vi, pero ignorando cualquier cosa me acerco a el de nueva cuenta —aléjate— gruñe por lo bajo cuando estoy enfrente de el…

—solo dime si ya estas bien...solo eso y después me iré— es muy sencillo lo que le pido, pero algo en mi interior me dice que para kai no lo es…eso me entristece tanto ¿Qué fue lo que le hice?

—yo nunca e estado mal — dice muy fríamente pero en su voz hay duda…no me convence y por lo visto ni el mismo se lo cree…haciendo uso de un movimiento repentino le quito los protectores de los brazos que lleva puestos —¿que haces?— trata de cubrirse sus pálidos brazos…pero es demasiado tarde, ya lo he visto

—perdón— menciono al ver una casi imperceptible marca atravesar la pálida muñeca de kai—te aseguro que trate de llegar antes, pensé que seria a tiempo...yo lo pensé— en ese momento mi voz se entrecorta y una horrible sensación me invade, mis ojos…siento que mis ojos comienzan a arder

—no es necesario que llores, ...eso es...una marca de nacimiento— y de nueva cuanta trata de mentirme

—eso no es cierto y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe— tomo con suma delicadeza su mano, como si aun fuera el pequeño que me asignaron, aunque sus manos ya tienen el mismo tamaño que las mías e incluso su estatura supera en mucho la mía. Recorro las marcas de heridas que están sobre sus muñecas —discúlpame quieres. Yo tenía que haberte cuidado mejor, yo tenia que haber llegado antes....y no lo hice. Te subestime, pensé que por que tenias materialmente todo serías feliz, me equivoque y por ello te pido perdón — explico lo mas tranquilo que puedo

De repente el guardia que asía segundos había golpeado para poder líbrame, entra a la habitación e inmovilizándome me insta a que salga de la habitación. Yo lo hago cooperando...ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir, aunque al parecer a Kai le afecto quedándose sumido en su mutismo

—di mi máximo, no quise llegar tarde_ chisa_ (pequeño) —

El guardia no espero, y torciendo mi brazo tras de mi espalda, me empujo afuera de la habitación. Un gesto se me escapo y es que eso fue raro…como podría describirlo…fue como si un calor me invadiera el brazo y subiera en forma de choque por toda mi espina, haciendo que se esparciera la sensación por todo mi cuerpo…creo que es lo que los mortales llaman dolor…

Aun así a pesar de eso sigo caminado, no quiero causar mas problemas de los que ya le cause a Kai….El pobre de mi protegido…con tan solo pensar en el, hace que la misma sensación que sentí en mi brazo la sienta aquí, justo en el centro del pecho. Trato de voltear a verlo, aunque sea una vez más… ¿Cómo pude arruinarle la vida así?

—no quiero volverte a verte…¡¡entendiste!!— el guardia me grita disgustado al parecer me sobrepase con el golpe que le di…justo cuando estamos por bajar las enormes escaleras de nueva cuanta el voltea a ver asía todas partes, como si estuviera analizando que no hubiera nadie cerca, al terminar con esto solo veo como una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

Todo queda claro para mi cuando casi a mitad de las escaleras y de un empujón en la espalda me arroja a lo largo de ellas. Sin poder evitar el sangriento recorrido ruedo y ruedo por los escalones, exclamaciones ahogadas en mi garganta tratan de escapar pero de la impresión no pueden salir, después de lo que me parecieron segundos interminables termino al pie de estas y confundido trato de levantarme, y antes de que pueda recuperarme 'seguridad' se aleja dejándome solo.

Trato de ponerme en pie de nueva cuenta pero me es imposible, un espantoso dolor me invade todo el brazo, es horrible siento como penetra en todo mi cuerpo la espantosa punzada …jamás había sentido un dolor semejante y este es sin duda el peor sufrimiento, tanto que me paraliza…aunque no se compara en nada con el que siento en el pecho al ver lo que le cause a kai.

…Ese kai con el que me tope no se parece ni una pizca al pequeño que siempre vi desde arriba, el pequeñito que siempre reía y era tan feliz cuando sus padres estaban con el…al que debí cuidar mejor.

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

-

**-**

**Y si, al fin hay actualizacion, que puedo decir, ya ni para que pido perdon, la verdad ya no lo iva a actualizar pero de repente recorde que este fic ase mucho tiempo ya estaba todo escrito, asi que para que hacer esperar mas!! **

**y como ya lo tengo todo escrito hoy subiere, no se quizas 3 o 4 capitulos, se que ya ni se han de acordar de este fic ni de lo que trataba.... pero en fin, quiero sacarme la espinita que tenia por no haberlo subido todo cuando pude. asi que hoy actualizare aprovechando que es domingo y no tengo nada mas que hacer... bueno en realidad tengo un sinfin de cosas que hacer, pero ustedes estan primero n.n**

**bien les dejo leyendo los siguientes capitulos. ya nos veremos muy pronto gente hermosa!!!**

**por cierto si gustan dejar un review sera muy bienvenidos, por que creanme que quizas no actualize pero cada uno de los review que me envian los leo detenidamente, hasta los jitomatasos n.n y son sus review los que me animan a tener un buen dia, asi que review bienvenidos. **

**bye bye  
**


	6. Chapter 6

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 6: LA SALIDA FÁCIL DE UN ÁNGEL**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

continua mi relato?...creo que…Ah sí…

Estuve no se cuanto tiempo sentado en el suelo, solo sujetándome el brazo, me sentía tan mal…todo eso estaba mal…todo…

Entre memorias vagas recuerdo que una mujer de mediana edad, se acerco a mi, tal vez inmediatamente o tal vez ya pasado mucho tiempo de que había sucedido aquello…como dije no recuerdo muy bien eso. Solo se que amablemente me ayudo a ponerme en pie y una vez que lo logre, con paso lento me sustrajo de esa casa.

Al llegar a la puerta principal me zafe de aquella ayuda, soltando de su brazo comencé a caminar en alguna dirección que me llevara lejos de hay. En cuanto la empleada entro ya si fuerzas me deje caer en plena acera.

…eso era espantoso…

Mi brazo dolía, mi alma misma dolía y ahora mis ojos me ardían…y lo peor de todo era que estaba seguro que en el cielo ya se habían dado cuenta de mi proceder y lo mas probable era que me vigilaban desde arriba

—...¡Falle!...¡falle y le arruine la vida!...— exclamó mientras miro al cielo, estoy mas que seguro que pueden verme…es entonces que una humedad extraña sale de mis ojos, impresionándome limpio aquel liquido salado pero esto no ase que pare si no todo lo contrario mas gruesas gotas remplazan a las que quite.

A mi mente acuden imágenes del entierro de el padre de kai y es entonces cuando recuerdo que esto mismo era lo que los ojitos de Kai liberaban —"con que así se siente llorar ...que humanos tan valientes, yo siento que se me parte el alma con tan poco y el pobre de kai...el pobre..."— un llanto aun mayor sale de mi ser al recordar lo que sufrió mi protegido. Escondo mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando que el llanto se detenga, pero por lo visto no lo hará en tanto sienta....

— ¡¡YA!!...ya quiero regresar..Por favor...no quiero estar aquí por mas tiempo...todo esto duele...estar aquí duele... ¡¿como regreso?!...— grito al cielo. Sin percatarme que cerca de mi se encuentra Kai observándome

* * *

_Aunque lleve el apellido Hiwatary no me da derecho a tratar a las personas tan mal…Bueno esta bien a quien quiero engañar, ¡sí lo hago siempre! y lo disfruto sobre todo si es ese Kutnestov. Pero el chico aquel era diferente, se que estaba un poco dañado, pero teniendo esa carita todo se perdona…_

_Esta bien, esta decidido, aunque sea un Hiwatary bajare a ver como esta supongo que todavía debe de andar rondando la zona._

—_¿señor?— me dice una de mis empleadas al verme bajar de mi alcoba—le puedo servir en algo— con mucha cortesía la empleada ase una reverencia ante mi_

— _poco creo…Pero dime ¿has visto al chico que ase unos minutos bajaron de aya arriba?—_

—_Oh, el jovencito era su amigo, me temo que se a marchado ya, ase un par de minutos_ _Ekaterina__ lo ayudo a salir—_

—_¿como que ayudo?—_

—_discúlpeme señor Hiwatary pero yo no vi todo, sin embargo_ _Ekaterina aseguro que el joven Nicolai__ arrojo a su amigo de las escale...— no dejo que termine y apresurándome salgo a los amplios jardines de mi hogar y con la vista busco por todas partes...pero nada…no hay nadie…_

_Tengo que cerciorarme que lo que dicen los del servicio sea un error y que el bruto de seguridad no lo aya herido. Solo quería que lo sacaran no que lo lastimaran._

_A punto estoy de salir cuando a mis oídos llegan unos sonidos muy peculiares que no he oído en años…alguien esta llorando. Calmadamente me acerco a las rejas que protegen la propiedad y con sigilo me asomo a la calle…y justo hay sentado sobre la acera a unos cuantos metros lejos de mi, esta el…llorando._

_Esta por demás decir que no se que hacer, jamás he tenido que lidiar con alguien que esta llorando…mi abuelo siempre dijo que llorar y sobre todo sentir es de débiles así que siempre me he alejado de las personas endebles por lo tanto no se que hacer..¿ y sin tan solo me acerco? El pobre se ve muy mal y no deja de llorar… ¿y de hablar? ¿A quien le habla? ¿Acaso me abra descubierto y me esta hablando a mi? No evidentemente no es a mí… ¿entonces a quien?_

* * *

—Yo ya me quiero ir...quiero estar con todos halla arriba, se que me regañaran por lo que hice sin consultar a nadie..Pero kai necesitaba ayuda y no podía esperar hasta que kami me diera permiso, así que sin pensarlo me arroje...Y ahora como le hago para regresar...¡¡¡quiero regresar!!!—

Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas me levanto del sitio en donde estaba y comienzo a caminar, en cualquier dirección, eso no importa por el momento. Solo dejo que el viento me guié.

Con cada paso que doy me alejo mas del hogar de Kai, ya mas tranquilo me percato que mis lagrimas por fin dejaron de salir, sin importarme ya nada continuo caminado hasta que llego a un enorme puente…Que extraño…

Me sostengo por un momento de una viga cercana y es que el brazo no me a dejado de molestar a causa de ello me e comenzado a sentir raro, como si el piso se moviera y sin querer volteo por un segundo asía el fondo de aquel lugar donde el puente esta situado…este sitio es hermoso sin duda esta 'algo' elevado de la superficie del piso, aunque las alturas no es algo que me afecte en lo mas mínimo…teniendo en cuenta que he planeado por todo el paraíso…¡Ha! El paraíso…

—¡¿como vuelvo?! —grito tan fuerte como mis pulmones y mi voz me lo permiten pero solo el aire se lleva mis palabras. De repente y como si fuera la única que me escucho, de la nada una gran ventolera aparece llenando todo el lugar

—**Ahora...eres humano...hazlo como lo hacen los humanos**...—una voz áspera inunda el lugar y a mis sentidos

—¿Qué? ...¿quien eres?...no te entiendo, yo no soy humano...soy un ángel— volteo a todas partes tratando de encontrar al dueño de tan penetrante voz, pero solo el pesado aire persiste

—ya no mas— dice en respuesta a mi ultima afirmación—....hazlo como los humanos....— la fuerte ventisca se desata aun mas, como si atacara a mi persona haciendo que por instinto me cubra la cara y me de vuelta para escapar de aquel feroz viento, dándole la espalda me sujeto de la barandilla mientras ese viento va disminuyendo hasta desaparecer…abro los ojos y veo los gigantes metros que me separan del piso, tardo unos minutos pero logro comprender al fin a 'lo que quiera que haya sido' se refería

—"como los humanos he?...cuando los humanos mueren nosotros venimos a por ellos y los llevamos arriba..".— no puedo evitar sonreír. Como no lo pensé antes.

No se como lo logro pero en unos instantes y asiendo uso de un solo brazo me empiezo a acomodar entre las vigas del puente —lo que sea para que ya no duela tanto…— tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y acomodándome mejor, sujetándome de la viga aun, logro quedar sentado en el filo de la marquesina, solo el aire roza mis pies que en ese momento están colgando en el vació —...lo siento de veras Kai...— hablo mas para mi mismo que para kai — me hubiese gustado estar junto a ti, cuando de pequeño te refugiabas en el cuarto de tu madre , supongo era para sentir su aroma y sentirla aun cerca…¿me pregunto que se sentirá tener una madre? Ya se lo preguntare a alguien allá arriba…Espero no ser castigado…….Listo o no…— expreso al momento en que dejo de sujetarme con la única mano que me mantenía unido a la base del puente.

No puedo evitar sonreír grandemente al pensar que en un momento estaré con todos allá arriba… ¡volveré a tener mis alas!...

Me deslizo asía el final de la barandilla y por consecuencia de mi vida misma, cierro mis ojos, mientras ante mi los segundos pasan como si fueran horas de las que hablo.

Pero en el preciso momento que siento que estoy por abandonar la orilla por fin, un fuerte tirón me atrae asía algo tibio detrás de mi espalda y… ¿unos fuertes brazos me rodean? Aplicando presión lo que sea que me apresa, logra jalarme asía el interior del puente y sin estar afianzado a algo pierde el equilibrio y ambos caemos en el duro concreto del puente. Yo caigo de lado derecho impactando directamente mi brazo en el rígido asfalto…si antes sentía dolor esta sensación fue mil veces peor, no se puede ni describir.

Lo único que atino a hacer es dar un fuerte grito mientras con mi otra mano lo sujeto tratando de que el dolor desaparezca, pero solo logro que al moverlo duela aun mas… Todo comienza a doler menos cuando una profunda oscuridad comienza a invadir mis sentidos…

...pero se que la oscuridad no puede ser buena o si?...

… † … † … † … †… † … † … **EN EL SUEÑO † … † … †… † … † … † … † …† **

—¿Estas bien Rey?— uno de los tantos ángeles, lo miraba extrañado tal vez del hecho que Rey se encontraba tirado en el suelo

—¡¡LO LOGRE!!— celebro, cuando reviso alrededor y me encuentro rodeado de blanco…solo el puro y reluciente blanco. Me siento y abrazo fuertemente a ese ángel que me recibe —fue muy feo, todo me dolía— aseguré con un tono nervioso

—...Rey…— me llama tratándome de sacar de mi peculiar estado

—lo peor es que falle como ángel guardián...seguro kami me reprende...¿verdad?— comento con un tono de felicidad a lo que mi amigo me responde con una mueca de ¿tristeza? Pero por que? No comprendo, es entonces cuando veo la diferencia que hay entre el y yo…¡Mis alas! No tengo mis alas y sigo llevando encima las mismas ropas que lleve allá abajo — ¿Que pasa? ¿Y mis alas? Ya tenían que haber regresado…Ya estoy en el cielo—

— Rey ¿que intentabas hacer allá abajo?—

—¿por que?...yo solo quería llegar aquí, alguien me dijo que como era humano, podía regresar como lo asen los humanos y entonces me acorde que los humanos que se cansan pues....ellos se matan— explico sin aun comprender el porque de toda esa platica…simplemente no me puede dejar ir… yo lo que mas anhelo en estos momentos es recorrer el paraíso, platicar con los que alguna vez fueron mis protegidos…a los que no les falle…como lo hice con kai

—¿Y que les pasa a los que hacen eso ?—

—no recuer....— pero quedo en silencio de inmediato al recordar algo de suma importancia —¡no puede ser que hice!...te juro que no recordaba...yo solo quería venir y ya...— no puede ser por que no tuve presente eso…y ahora que voy a hacer…no quiero ser castigado por eso. Comienzo a llorar, por tratar de escapar de todo, voy a ser castigado con lo peor.

El ángel que me encontró me ve intrigado, seguro jamás había visto llorar a alguien, debe de ser nuevo. Se arrodilla frente a mí, sin que yo haga nada en concreto solo tratar de quitarme las lágrimas con el torso de la mano

—Rey tranquilo...— me abraza cariñosamente mientras me sigue consolando

— todo esta bien…— yo dejo de llorar y furioso lo volteo a ver

—¡¡¡como va estar bien!!! Me acabo de suicidar...yo solo quería saber la forma de regresar…—

—eso es imposible Rey— me asegura

—¿he?—

— te arrojaste a la tierra, sin consultar nada, ni a nadie, eso se toma como que desertaste. Te has separado de nosotros—

—pero kai necesitaba ayuda y yo no podía dársela desde aquí arriba—

—te arrojaste, sin permiso, ahora eres humano...da gracias que kami no te considero como un traidor, tu sabes uno de esos ángeles caídos malos, por que si fuera así te estarían dando cacería en estos momentos—

—pero yo no quiero ser humano, yo quiero regresar, quiero mis alas, estar allá abajo duele mucho, tantas cosas desconocidas que ni puedo creer que existan....sabia que seria difícil, tu no sabes...nunca veré la luz!!— el ángel se arrodilla frente a mi y me susurra algo

—te equivocas. Solo por que no seas un ángel, no significa que no puedas regresar

como un alma—

—pero me han dicho que es muy bueno estar hay....las personas que yo acompaño me dicen que bien vale la pena—me aseguro mientras puedo ver como sus pálidas mejillas se tiñen de rojo — tal vez sea cierto por que no pruebas—

— ¿probar que?...yo siempre recogí niños no se que te decían los adultos—

—este, pues nada...ya lo veras ahora tienes que regresar— el ángel se levanta y hace de cuenta que no me dijo nada

—¿regresar? Que no estoy muerto— ahora si que no entiendo nada, se supone que yo me arroje del puente…¿o no?

—no solo estas dormido— feliz me da una palmadita en el hombro y me ayuda a levantarme

—no quiero regresar— le digo de inmediato y es que para mi ya fue demasiado soporte todo lo que pude y simplemente ya no quiero mas — no quiero no me obligues por favor—

—lo siento Rey son ordenes—dice apuntando a lo alto

— ¿Que significa eso? ¿Que espere mis días allá? ¿Que envejezca y muera? No puedo ni matarme por que esta en contra de las reglas!!. Quizás podría estar décadas en ese sitio!!—

—lo hiciste bien la primera vez— me dice casi en forma de reproche. Pero solo me dan ganas de volver a llorar— no te pido que digas adiós a todo, por que adivina quien es el encargado de la nueva alma angélico-mortal— me dice y acomodándose la sotana se para frente a mi — es mejor que despiertes!— exclama casi con un grito mientras que observa algo que para mi ya no me es visible…de nueva cuenta sus mejillas se tornan de rojo

— ¡Rápido!— sin mas explicaciones me empuja…solo puedo sentir como me deslizo y caigo velozmente entre las nubes

— no se porque pero siento que me traicionaron y me dejaron solo—

… † … † … † … †… † … † … **FIN DEL SUEÑO† … † … †… † … † … † … † …† **

Aturdido siento como el dolor vuelve a llenar mis sentidos…pero hay algo raro esta vez, hay algo calido sobre mis labios que hace que se me olvide cualquier malestar, me muevo un poco en busca de mayor contacto con ese algo tan confortante. Pero al parecer se aleja de mi. Confundido abro los ojos lentamente para poder ver que era eso, solo me topo con el rostro de Kai que impávido me observa.

Ya totalmente consiente miro a todas partes y me percato que es su habitación, estoy en su cama…aturdido por todo me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo pero un fuerte dolor por tal acción se posa en mi brazo, trato de tocarlo pero tiene algo raro pegado a el,..¿Que será? No se quita y esta muy duro…Pesa, no me deja mover el brazo

—será mejor que descanses, en un momento te traerán la cena — me dice ya casi cuando esta a punto de salir de la habitación

—¿que paso?—vuelvo una vez mas a tocar aquel áspero artefacto que se adhiere a mi brazo derecho. Kai se detiene y me mira…su mirada es tan fría y vacía a diferencia de la que tenia cuando desperté

—se rompió y te lo enyesaron...ya despedí al de seguridad no es necesario que demandes, correré con todos los gastos— de manera casi mecánica me dice esto y se va dejándome solo en la gigante habitación, con mi cabeza llena de dudas. Preguntas que al parecer nadie me contestara…pero lo que mas me asusta es que por un error cambie todo para siempre

…. mi luz divina quedo reducida a nada, la perdí por toda la eternidad…

…solo por un descuido…

…pero aun así lo que mas lamento de todo esto es que kai tuvo que pagar mi error…

…lo siento…

…de verdad perdóname….

— kai—

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**-**

**-**

**jitomatasos?? claro!! los acepto, sobre todo cuando ya ni me acuerdo en que pensaba cuando escribi este fic feo y fofo XD **

**....**

**lalala.**

**....**

**mm, no pues ya no se que mas decirles.... ¿que tal el clima? jajaja**

**XDD**

**espero les haya agradado aunque sea un poquito est capitulo, ¿vamos al siguiente?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 7: TOME UNA DECISIÓN**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

Cansado de todo esto me levanto de la cama, lo que necesito en un momento como este es aire fresco.

Para mi suerte cerca mi cama se encuentra un hermoso balcón, sin pensarlo mucho tiempo me acerco a la orilla del ventanal. Estoy ubicado cerca del 3 piso tal vez, no lo se con seguridad. Lo único que se con certeza es que las alturas no me dan miedo y asiendo caso omiso a la altura me siento como puedo en la orilla de la baranda….

Es tan relajante estar aquí arriba, siento como el aire rosa mi rostro y una calida sensación viene a mi ser…desearía tener mis alas para así alzar el vuelo y poderme ir lejos de aquí…pero no las tengo…

...me siento atrapado….¿por que kami dejo que todo esto pasara?....

Sin tener mas que hacer y queriendo disfrutar el suave aire me recuesto sobre el barandal. Un sonido cercano me saca de mis pensamientos, observo dentro de la habitación y me percato que de algún modo la comida esta ya en la mesita de al lado de la cama, pero de quien la trajo no se ve nadie.

Sin tener las mas mínimas ganas de investigar quien fue el que azoto la puerta y al parecer salio corriendo, me recuesto mejor sobre la marquesina…lo que menos me importa en estos momentos es la comida humana…

…yo soy un ángel no es cierto? Y como tal puedo alimentarme de solo la luz del sol, de la energía del viento y del agua, no es necesario que me alimente de un ser que alguna vez estuvo vivo y que ahora se descompone dentro de esa charola tan pomposa…

Observo mi brazo, la cosa que se adhiere a el me hace que ni siquiera pueda seguir tratando de engañarme a mi mismo. Me arroje a la tierra, soy un traidor y ahora esta es la forma en como lo pagare

Mis dedos se asoman de esa cosa tan rígida y pesada, aunque tuviera mis alas no podría volar, eso es tan pesado que me lo impediría, cuanto desearía que no doliera tanto estar aquí, tan solo…tan…

No puedo terminar siquiera de pensar cuando de la oscuridad de la habitación siento algo salir y tomarme por detrás, tirándome fuertemente dentro de la habitación. Sin oponer resistencia me dejo llevar por tal fuerza y termino cayendo sobre algo que no logro identificar, por desgracia mi brazo es el primero en chocar contra el suelo, de mi boca escapa un sonido muy peculiar al sentir una punzada de algo que aprendí por las malas que se llama dolor

— "por que en este mundo todo mundo se empeña en que sienta únicamente eso"— aunque pensándolo bien puede ser una forma de redención ante kami…tal vez me ayude a regresar al cielo….

……..no lo creo………

Por…¿Cómo dicen los humanos? ¿Instinto?...sí eso, por instinto abro los ojos, sigo sin moverme y cuando logro enfocar bien mi vista, me topo con quien menos esperaba, es kai, que mantiene una extraña mueca en su rostro… mueca que jamás había visto…

— ya no hagas eso de nuevo!!, no puedo dejarte ni 5 minutos y tu personalidad suicida reluce de nuevo —

—…— guardo silencio tratando de descifrar que es lo que se plasma en el rostro de kai

—mandare a que alguien venga a acompañarte— levantándose kai me suelta del fuerte agarre del que me tenia preso. Me deja en el piso

—tengo que regresar a trabajar, en un momento alguien vendrá — me dice mientras mas calmado al parecer hace que su rostro vuelva a ser el mismo

— chisa (pequeño) trabajas? — le pregunto intrigado

—no…no me digas así quieres…me recuerdas a mi madre…— eso es cierto.

Saben la razón por la que le comencé a decir así a Kai?, verán hace mucho me asome sin querer y vi que su madre le decía así, pero mi pequeño asía una mueca muy divertida cuando escuchaba eso, diciendo que ya era grande. Esa vez recuerdo que salio corriendo asía donde se encontraba su padre y se refugiaba en el…es cierto debe de traerle recuerdos muy malos el que yo le llame así

—lo siento kai-chan —

—nada de 'chan'— me corta casi al instante con una voz muy fría que me ase temblar hasta los huesos

—lo siento— no me gusta el molestarlo y me entristece mas su forma tan fría de ser, el jamás fue así…se que definitivamente mi fuerte jamás a sido hablar con alguien incluso cuando estaba en el cielo no lo asía , pero con kai, no se porque pero algo extraño me pasa cuando estoy con el

_Esto no es bueno,¿Qué es lo que tendrá este chico? Primero lo salvo de que se matara en ese espantoso puente, después lo traigo aquí y lo primero que me dice mi empleada es que estaba sentado en la marquesina a punto de la lazarse…otra vez._

_Puede que quedarse solo no le ayude…¡rayos!_

_— hump—_ _lo jalo de la playera que lleva puesta, atrayéndolo asía afuera de la habitación….lo que me pasa por ser buena gente….pero increíblemente el chico camina sin decir nada, ni poner ni una sola objeción…¿ a caso sabrá donde lo llevo? ¿Por qué no pone nada de resistencia? Que no se ha imaginado que al ser yo un desconocido puedo estar llevándolo a algo peligroso..aunque no creo que le preocupe mucho digo ase apenas minutos se acaba de intentar quitar la vida _

Sigo a kai hasta que entramos en una habitación repleta de lo que los mortales llaman libros. Kai se sienta en el fondo de la habitación dejándome a mi cerca de unos sillones en los cuales de inmediato me siento…y aquí estoy de nueva cuenta molestando al que yo debería de cuidar

Al parecer kai no me toma mucha importancia, les diré que desde que llegue el se puso a escribir algo en su computadora, ni siquiera se a percatado que ya hace mucho a anochecido y aun obstinadamente se mantiene frente a ese aparto sin dejar de escribir por un solo minuto

_—" maldito Ivanov le dije que estos documentos no estaban bien que los corrigiera" — _ _ no puedo evitar pensar mientras a toda velocidad escribo en el teclado de mi laptop….pero siento como si olvidara algo…de inmediato mi mente vuelve a tierra cuando siento una mirada posada en mi. Por el rabillo del ojo y por encima de la pantalla de mi lap veo la intensa mirada que me dirige el chico aquel_

_Les deje dicho a los de servicio, que en cuanto terminaran sus deberes alguien viniera por el, pero así me pagan mis buenos tratos que le doy….por que ese chico no deja de mirarme tan fijamente!....._

…_.tiene los ojos mas inocentes que allá visto en mi vida…_

_Son muy bonitos, acaso es dorado el color de sus ojos? Pero que color tan raro jamás lo había visto….me sonrió…¿Por qué me sonrió?...esta bien ya no lo veré tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, ¡rayos, malditas mejillas que no bajan su tonalidad rojiza!_

_Es suficiente tengo mucho que hacer, así que sin pensarlo mas me escondo literalmente entre la pila de papeles que tengo en el escritorio y comienzo a escribir de nueva cuenta _

Las horas pasan y yo sigo aquí, sentado en el sofá viendo trabajar a mi protegido. Saben jamás pensé que mi niño trabajara tan arduamente, es muy lindo. Solo que muy reservado. Sus facciones casi no han cambiado, solo por esas marcas en sus mejillas y ese carácter tan retraído.

Sus padres estarían orgullosos de poder verlo ahora, jamás me hubiese imaginado que ese pequeño crecería tan rápido, a pesar de mi descuido el logro sobrevivir. Pero a pesar de todo yo le debí de haber cuidado mejor…

_Por fin e acabado! Tantos papeles revueltos que ni siquiera tendrían que estar aquí pero por fin todo esta en orden. Y otra ves ya es muy tarde, de madrugada tal vez , todo permanece en silencio como a mi me gusta._

_Me levanto de mi asiento, estiradome un poco me preparo a salir del estudio, solo que hay algo que llama mi atención y es el pequeño bulto que se acomoda mejor en el sofá, juraría que parece gato por como se mueve entre el sofá, esta claramente dormido pensé que hacia horas se había retirado a su habitación_

_Me acerco al chico de brillantes ojos dorados y lo toco levemente en un hombro, el no responde y solo se da vuelta dejándome ver que lo que abraza con fuerza es el yeso que tiene colocado en la mano…en parte me siento culpable de eso…pero que mas da_

_—__oye chico, despierta!!__ —_ _lo muevo un poco pero el sigue sin reaccionar, solo se acomoda mejor sobre el sofá mientras murmura algo desconocido, en una lengua que jamás había oído __—__oye despierta__—__ al parecer por fin va a despertar_

_—_-um…kai-chan?...hola_—me __dice aun medio dormido mientras murmura otras cosas en la lengua extraña _

_—_ porque no vas a dormir en tu habitación ya es tarde?_ —_

_—_Has acabado ya?_ —_ _extrañamente asiento, aunque no es mi costumbre responder a nada sin un 'hum'__—_ lo siento siempre pasa— _me dice mientras se talla los ojos tratando de despertar_ — aunque no quiera los ojos se me cierran cuando el sol se esconde— _este chico es muy extraño _

— no es necesario que te quedaras dormido aquí—

— claro que era necesario, sabes lo estuve pensando...no pude cuidarte cuando pequeño pero ahora estoy aquí, daré lo mejor de mi te lo aseguro_…__— no se ni que pensar con semejante desplante de locura…¿el cuidarme a mi? Que estupidez mas grande…aunque debo de admitir que se oye algo tierno _

— sabes yo no necesito ser cuidado pero tu si…dime como te llamas donde esta tu familia, donde vives_— recuerdo que no se ni su nombre y lo cuestiono_

— me llamo Rey, vivo allá— _dice apuntando asía el cielo_ —ya te lo había dicho soy tu ángel guardián, vivía allá pero ahora no tengo donde vivir – _suena tan desquiciado pero lo mas seguro que la traducción de eso es: " soy un vagabundo con problemas de amnesia o peor aun con personalidad múltiple, tal vez con problemas de drogas…__— piensa kai pero ve a Rey que le sonríe — ….__pero son arrebatadoramente lindo__—_

_Algunas maldiciones soltadas al aire interrumpen, me vuelven a mi actitud normal y me percato que es la voz de kutnestov_

_—_maldito Ivanov…—_ tal pareciera que viene repitiendo un mantra por el pasillo,__ hasta que queda en frente de la puerta al parecer se soba la mejilla _—Hiwatary!!!_ —__ Expresa enojado cuando entra a la biblioteca _— hemos acabado, mas te vale que esto de verdad sea urgente_— con mucha seguridad__ entra y deposita un bulto considerable de de papeles sobre el escritorio y hecho esto da media vuelta y se retira dejándome al parecer con trabajo para toda la madrugada _

— puedes ir a descansar en una de las habitaciones_— le digo a rey mientras tomo asiento frente al escritorio _

— te acompaño_— se ofrece rey _

—no necesito compañía_— claramente le digo sin percatarme que fue una respuesta mas fría de lo normal _

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**¿mas jitomatasos? bueno u.u podre hacerme una rica ensalada**

**bueno quiero pedir disculpas por que como muchos ya lo habran notado mi ortografia es pesima a tal grado que Rei lo he puesto con "y", recuerdo un review que ase mucho me enviaron para corregirme este gran detalle, y lo corregi sin enbargo como les mencione antes..(si lo hice??) esto es un viejo archivo, el que habia corregido murio gracias a una formateada. Asi que perdon por el pequeño gran error**

**-**

**¿aun quieren leer el siguiente?**

**-**

**bueno vamos al que sigue  
**


	8. Chapter 8

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**CAPITULO 8: MAL ENTENDIDO**

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

Salgo de la habitación sin que al parecer kai se de cuenta. Entro en un pasillo lleno de habitaciones y es cuando veo que Bryan entra en una de ellas…es cierto aun le debo algo a Bryan…

Toco la puerta de madera y espero a que alguien me abra pero solo oigo una voz que me indica que pase. Entro rápido y veo que todo esta en una oscuridad total y Bryan ya esta en la cama medio dormido pero al parecer lucha consigo mismo para permanecer despierto

—Hola, aun estas aquí?, pensé que no cumplirías tu promesa y te escaparías sin haberme pagado— mis mejillas se colorean de inmediato..no se porque

—yo jamás mentiría— le digo de inmediato

—me parece muy bien, ven aquí vamos …sabes justo hoy necesitaba compañía— me dice Bryan al tiempo que me acerco a su cama, Bryan se ve muy cansado. Me siento en la muida cama mientras Bryan aun recostado comienza a tallar mi rostro, esto me incomoda un poco…pero no tarada mucho en quedarse dormido

— Yura— escucho a bryan murmurar entre sueños mientras me acomodo a su lado en el lecho.

Duermo toda la noche a su lado, escuchando constante susurros que van dirigidos asía una tal Yura…— ¿Quién será? — me doy vuelta para acomodarme mejor, pero en ese instante siento los brazos de bryan sujetarme firmemente por la espalda, a pesar que esta profundamente dormido, la firmeza del abrazo que me da no disminuye, sin poderle decir nada yo también caigo vencido por el sueño.

* * *

— " los sueños pueden oler tan bien? , es un aroma tan exquisito, tan llamativo...pero no es el de la persona que yo quiero!" — bryan abre lentamente los ojos percatándose de inmediato que la persona a la que se aferra y a la cual abraza no es el pelirrojo que el tanto adora sino un chico de extravagantes facciones gatunas — rey? — menciona en voz baja mientras suelta su fuerte amarre ocasionando que lentamente las orbes doradas se abran y se posen en el —….— bryan no sabe que decir hasta que después de unos segundos sus neuronas se conectan

—…no me digas que me quede dormido? — rey solo asiente para desconcierto de bryan —¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!! — deja escapar un grito mientras que rey sin decir mas se levanta de la cama dejando a bryan mordiendo una almohada para evitar el seguir gritando — no es justo, me dormí —

— pero dormí contigo…— rey no entiende el porque del estado tan desenfrenado de bryan y en un acto puro de inocencia se acerca mientras ladea su cabeza esperando una respuesta.

Bryan no puede creerlo, desaprovecho una oportunidad de oro y todo porque se quedo dormido, pero por alguna razón no se siente verdaderamente mal…

— esta bien — de su estoica boca una sonrisa sin sadismo se deja ver

* * *

Toda la noche se la habían pasado entre montañas gigantescas de papeles importantes, contratos , tratos por aprobar con compañías importantes, cientos de gentes por no decir miles que dependían solo de la firma de un solo hombre: Kai Hiwatary.

Y ahora en pleno amanecer cual efigies de vampiros, un par de chicos de piel albina se dirigían a sus habitaciones para poder descansar después de una larga noche de trabajo

Pero algo distrajo la atención de esos dos. Una sombra que se deslizaba por el corredor hasta adentrarse en una habitación, mas precisamente en la habitación del bicolor. El sueño se les escapa a ambos al percatarse de que habitación había salido el felino.

Nadie dice nada, cada cabeza trata de inventar una explicaron para lo sucedido, algo que suene lógico y no tenga nada que ver con que obviamente bryan había pasado la noche con rey. Pero toda idea se borra cuando ven salir del mismo cuarto que rey había salido a bryan con la sonrisa mas desinteresada y verdadera que ninguno del par de rusos absortos hubiera sido espectador

La sonrisa se transforma en una risa sarcástica de inmediato mostrando que el chico pelilila se a dado cuenta de la presencia de sus compatriotas

— se que soy muy hermoso, pero si siguen mirándome les cobrare— pero para asombro de bryan, yuri no le dice nada y se queda solo viéndolo. Y kai bueno el solo se apresura y entra en su habitación dejándolo con el incomodo silencio que se formo entre el y Yuri

* * *

Mi protegido me a asignado una nueva habitación, dijo según entendí, que el aire frío que se siente junto al cuarto de bryan puede hacerme mal, lo que no logro entender es porque el se queda en ese cuarto. A mi no me molestaría seguir compartiendo habitación con el, pero al parecer a el si.

En fin acabo en una de las tantas habitaciones al fondo de un largo pasillo. Bryan es el único que de vez en cuando me visita, aunque al parecer solo viene a descansar un rato. Según el dice que yo lo relajo…

Y con mi protegido todo va mejor, es decir no es un al parecer una persona muy comunicativa pero aun así me tolera cuando lo sigo a todos lados. No me rechaza pero tampoco me dice nada, es simplemente como si pusiera todo de si para tolerarme

Y se lo agradezco

Porque en estos momentos lo que mas necesito es la compañía de alguien, no quiero estar solo…no quiero verlo a el otra vez…

-

†•**·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****† **冬 **†****•****·._**冬_**.·• ****†**

**alguien me dice que le parecio??**

**malo? pesimo? me quieren matar??.... o quizas les gusto un poquito??**

**bueno, esto es todo por hoy, me voy por que ya me calleron que no estoy asiendo nada, nos veremos despues gente preciosa.**

**claro si es que sobrevivo a la limpieza de mi cuarto**

**la proxima actualizacion espero tambien sea de varios capitulos como hoy, bueno para los que no supieron que actualice, fue el capitulo 5,6,7 y 8.**

**en serio me entretuve un buen rato con esto y mas al no saber ni que poner en los comentarios de fin de capitulo, en serio ase años que no me tomo un rato para volver a leer mi historia y con la cabeza de teflon (nada se le pega y todo se le resbala) que tengo ya no me acuerdo ni un poquito de que se trata cada capitulo, supongo que igual que ustedes tendre que leer cada actualizacion.**

**en fin, entonces a leer!!**

** y espero verlos en la siguiente actualizacion**

**ya saben que los review son bienvenidos **

**bye bye  
**


End file.
